


A Question of Power

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To borrow from the words of a fabulous author: "John is uncertain. Daniel helps."<br/>Written for the porn battle prompt: John Murdoch/Daniel Schreber, asphyixiation</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Power

It's a little touch and go, returning to the city to see Daniel Schreber after so much has changed. John is never quite sure if Daniel welcomes his company, or if he simply treats him as a friend out of a sense of duty - or worse, fear. Out of everyone in the city, Daniel has become the most important to him simply because he knows all of John's dark secrets. Because John doesn't have to pretend around him. Still, he can never shake the fear that Daniel only spends time with him because he feels obligated. That this friendship is just another lie in a world of lies.

Beyond all sensibility John loves him - god, does he love him! So he presses on in the hopes that one day Daniel will see him as just a man, and accept that love as the simplest and yet most precious thing he has to give.

On the day that he finally acts - fingers smoothing through golden hair, carefully setting aside wire rimmed glasses, lips slowly covering his face in kisses - he's thankful and somehow entirely not surprised when Daniel takes him to his bed. Yet he still can't know for certain if the doctor shivers under his touch out of desire or fear. He's struck by the thought that Daniel is giving himself to him to avoid his anger and displeasure, and that in expressing his love he is simply enslaving the man to yet another master.

Disgusted with himself, he tries to draw back. "I'm sorry, I - I shouldn't do this to you. Shouldn't take advantage of you."

"John..." His name, gasped softly, sounds surprised and at the same time almost heartbroken. Daniel's nimble, capable hands cup his face, slip into his hair, forcing him to meet the gaze of blue eyes that can't be described as anything but longing. He draws John back down on top of him, to warmth and bare skin and a strength that had been hidden, unexpected, underneath those smartly tailored suits. Then he catches John's lips with his own, yearning. "I want this. I need you."

The rush of relief at Daniel's words is an aphrodisiac in itself. As they kiss, as he fills his hands and lips and mind with the feel of Daniel's body, the taste of his skin, the scent of his hair, he finds himself whispering everything that he's been afraid to say for so long. I love you. I need you. You give me meaning. You complete me.

He's the perfect height to fit himself against Daniel's back, to curl around him protectively as they lie on their sides, as he takes the offered, beautiful gift, rocking deep inside him. He's almost overwhelmed by it, by how tight and hot he is, the way John can feel him shudder and clench around him as Daniel moans, rough and broken, fingers clenching at John's hip to pull him closer. John feels like he can touch and worship and own every part of him and strokes hungrily over his chest, his stomach and thighs, fingers finally moving to curl around his thick, hard cock, pushing Daniel into his hand with each thrust. The sense of warmth and connection and -right- is more beautiful than he ever anticipated, and he's gasping Daniel's name against his skin without even realizing it, kissing his throat, his jaw, the side of his mouth.

The thing that convinces him once and for all of Daniel's trust is so simple and yet so unexpected. He can feel Daniel shudder against him as he strokes him with slick fingers, as he thrusts deep into him again and again, angling -just so- to make Daniel gasp and cry out. Then Daniel's fingers seize his wrist, pulling John's hand from his cock and moving those fingers to his neck, curling them around his throat and pressing them unmistakably hard against his his skin. The fact that he's willing to give himself to John so completely, to be so trusting and so completely vulnerable is almost more than John can take. He draws a shivering breath as the knowledge of this and the resulting, overwhelming ache of thankfulness hits him like a freight train. He couldn't hurt Daniel again, not in a million years - but this isn't about hurt, not when he can Tune the human body, heal as easily as he can harm. So he responds to the unspoken plea, fingers tightening on fragile skin, squeezing slowly harder and feeling his own pulse race in response.

Daniel goes wild, trembling and tense against him as he pulls gasping, choked breaths, his hand still over John's as if to keep him from pulling away. He bucks back onto John's cock almost desperately, pushing him deep as his body clenches and shudders around him, and in moments John is coming harder than he ever expected. Daniel's fingers dig into his wrist, his lips forming John's name in a strangled, husky cry, and John feels it almost as intensely as his own climax as Daniel reaches his peak.

For a long moment they lay still, panting, and John nuzzles his hair, pressing a soft kiss behind Daniel's ear. "You're amazing," he murmurs, awed. He smooths his hand from where it rests lightly on Daniel's chest, stroking slowly down over his stomach, and he feels a particular kind of satisfaction to feel Daniel's skin slick with his own seed. "You're so beautiful," he continues, and feels Daniel give a soft, almost relieved laugh. He catches John's hand with his own, pulling it back to his lips and sucking his fingers clean, and if he hadn't just come, John would be achingly hard again from it.

"Thank you," Daniel murmurs softly, finally easing away from him to turn in his embrace, flushed shyly but smiling. He catches John's mouth, warm and tasting faintly of the salty bitter warmth of passion. "I love you, too."


End file.
